Guardian Angel
by KILO151998
Summary: The summer before Harry starts Hogwarts, his first friend, Angie Weller, dies of an unknown disease. Four years after she died, Angie's not happy with the way Harry's life has turned out. She gets permission from her 'employer' to show memories of Harry's life to the castle to help improve Harry's life while the Triwizard Tournament is taking place. Slash. I don't own HP. OFC.
1. Prologue

**Kim: **Okay, I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now but I had no idea how to write it out. This is my attempt. Hope you enjoy!

...

**Guardian Angel**

**(May be renamed)**

_**Prologue**_

_**-Circle-**_

_**Tuesday, April 10th, 1990**_

"C'mon, Harry!" Yelled a brown-haired girl of about twelve, her hazel eyes dancing with mirth as she tried to pull the almost ten year old to the park near Magnolia Crescent.

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "I can only go but so fast, Angie," he replied, wincing as he put weight on the foot his Uncle Vernon had injured. Angie stopped pulling, having felt the wince.

"What's wrong? You're not hurt, are you?" She asked, concern filling her gaze.

"M'fine," Harry said quickly. "I should be the one asking you that. You haven't been lookin' so good as of late," He pointed out, taking in her too pale skin and lank hair. The girl looked down, holding Harry's left hand tighter in her right.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, worry lighting in his brilliant emerald eyes.

Angie looked back up, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked into his eyes. Slowly, she shook her head. "I-I'm sick, Harry. Very sick," She said, crystal tears sliding down both of her cheeks. "I don't have long to live."

Harry shook his head. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, voice trembling. Angie looked at him sadly, pulling the too small boy in for a hug. "Mama took me to the hospital last week to get me checked out and... and- Oh, Harry!" She held Harry tightly, sobbing into his unruly black hair as the boy tensed, unused to any kind of physical contact that wasn't hostile.

Angie pulled back after a while, grabbing Harry's hand again.

"Thanks for being there, little brother. Now, C'mon! I want to spend what little time I have left with you!" She said softly, dragging him the rest of the way to the park.

_**~Time Skip~**_

_**Monday, July 23, 1990**_

Harry ws silent as he entered his best friend's - almost sister's - hospital room, a small flat box wrapped in light blue paper cradled in his hands. He stopped just inside the door frame when he saw the state his only friend was in, a quiet gasp leaving his throat.

Angie was paler than the sheets that she lay on, her dark brown hair lank and lifeless, her once bright hazel eyes dull. Tubes were pumping different fluids into her body, a tube in her nose helping her breathe while a beeping machine monitored her slowing heart. A hand descended on Harry's shoulder, and he looked up.

Mrs. Weller - Angie's mother - was smiling sadly at him, tears in her eyes as she encouraged the young boy to step up to the bed.

"Hey, little brother," Angie rasped out as soon as Harry reached her sickbed. "Happy early birthday!" Her voice was cheery, but Harry could tell she was in pain and trying not to show it.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, not happy at all. Angie laughed, coughing slightly.

"No you're not!" She said between laughs, her face paling further.

Harry tried to smile at her, but only succeeded in turning up one corner of his mouth. When her coughs subsided, Angie turned her face to Harry's, staring into his eyes.

"I-I haven't got long now, Harry," She said, smiling sadly at him. "I'll be dead before you leave this room. That is, if you don't mind staying with me?" Harry nodded, taking the chair by her bedside. A silence descended upon the room, the beeping of the heart monitor echoing in Harry's head.

"I-I've gotten you something" He said, breaking the silence, holding up his small gift.

Unwrapping the paper for the frail girl, he handed her the box, watching as she lifted the lid and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. Angie smiled, holding a tree shaped charm between her thumb and forefinger.

"I love it!" She smiled wider.

"R-really? I spent all the money I had on it. I wanted to get you something special, ya know, before you..." He trailed off.

She nodded, slipping the bracelet onto her free wrist, her breathing beginning to slow as she quickly grabbed Harry's warm hand in her cold one.

"H-H-Harry! I wa-want yo-yo-you to know t-that I'll a-al-always be wa-watching ov-er y-you... I-" She was gasping now, her head hitting the pillow as her body gave out, her hand slackening in Harry's firm grip.

The machine beside her bed flatlined, droning a continuous 'beeeeep', until a nurse came in and silenced it.

For the first time in seven years, Harry Potter cried.

**...**

**Kim: **I hope that was okay. Oh, and for those of you confused about where Harry got the money, he did odd jobs around his neighborhood. Read and Review, Please!


	2. Angie's Idea

**Kim: Whoo! Nother Chapter! This chapter took me a while to write. Sorry that it's not longer! Please, enjoy!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1: Angie's Idea**

* * *

**-Circle-**

**~Time Skip~**

_Sometime in November, 1994_

_Location: Unknown_

Angie Weller, daughter of Mike and Agatha Weller, Guardian Angel to Harry James Potter, was not happy. Before her death in 1990, she had tried to bring the small boy what happiness she could, suspecting that his home life was anything but pleasant. Now, though, she was unable to do anything substantial for her little brother. Sure, she could - and did - give him a small push in the right direction from time to time, but it wasn't the same as actually being there for him.

Sighing softly, she stared into a looking-glass that was set to show the life of her charge, backwards and forwards through time. Swiping the index finger of her right hand an inch above the glass, she rewound his life to when he was six, watching a piece of his memory that she understood stood out horribly vividly in his mind.

She watched as a smaller version of her best friend stood on a stool in front of a stove, frying bacon. His small hand slipped on the handle of the cast iron pan, the heavy metal clattering to the floor, splashing grease down his arms and torso. He screamed in agony, toppling off the stool and onto the kitchen tiles below. His Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin - who were watching a game show in the den - never helped him, even when he begged.

Angie moved her finger above the glass once more, clearing the looking-glass.

Her little brother, her Harry, was unhappy.

Again.

His name had recently come out of the Goblet of Fire, and people were making him out to be the next dark lord, all because of something that was out of his control.

Angie sighed again, wondering if there was anything she could do to make his life better. And then it came to her! _Angie, you idiot! _She reprimanded herself, rushing out of her room. She had an all-powerful deity to see.

**-Circle-**

_Location: Lord's Throne Room_

"... better life!" Angie finished, taking a deep breath. The all-powerful lord, sitting upon an ornate throne of gold, gave her an amused look.

Thinking his Angel's idea over, he nodded. "I will allow you to stay on Earth for the duration of the Triwizard Tournament. Take your looking glass and show the gathered school's his past, present, and future. My Childe cannot be allowed to suffer for much longer."

Angie bowed herself out of the large throne room, a small smile on her face as she closed the door.

* * *

**Kim: Hope you enjoyed! I'll _try _to get the next chapter up soon but, no promises. Read and Review, please!**


	3. Arrival

**2: Arrival**

_**-Circle-**_

_Monday, November 7, 1994_

_Location: Hogwarts Great Hall_

Harry grumbled quietly to himself as he ate his breakfast at the Gryffindor table, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from the other house tables. Ever since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, people had been giving him nasty glares. Especially the Hufflepuff's, seeing as their house held the real Hogwarts Champion.

He sighed , getting up to head to his first class, when a flash of white light bounced around the Great Hall, blinding him for a short second. Harry blinked to clear his vision when tlhe light faded, his mouth snapping open in shock at the spectacle in front of the Head table.

What appeared to be the entire Weasley brood stood in front of the raised dais. Four people and one black dog stood on the outer edge of the group of redheads, three people(including the black dog) looking confused. A girl headed the group, dark brown hair reaching the waist of her silvery-white robes, an ornate silver mirror in her hands, a pleased smile on her pretty face. Harry stared in wonder at the brown haired girl; she looked so much like... But she couldn't possibly be...

She looked so much like Angie.

A tear escaped Harry's eye as he thought of his one time best friend. It had been for years since she'd died, but it still hurt like it had happened just yesterday.

Harry blinked and shook his head, focusing his attention on the three people and one dog that were behind the girl. One(whom he recognized as Amos Diggory) stood beside a woman that could only be his wife. The other two he recognized immediately as Sirius Black(in dog form) and Remus Lupin, both looking lost and confused. Well, in Sirius' case, as confused as a dog can look.

"Mum? Dad?" A voice called from the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked around to see who had spoken, his gaze landing on Cedric Diggory. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory immediately rushed over to their son. The Angie look-a-like smiled at the show, her hazel eyes lighting up.

Harry looked away, continuing on his path to the doors of the Great Hall. A female voice called his name, making him pause. "Harry?" The voice sounded familiar, but Harry didn't dare look back.

"Har-bear?" The voice said. Harry froze in shock. Only one person had ever called him that, but she was-was...

Harry slowly turned, sadness and hope welling up inside him in equal amounts as he faced the brown haired, brown eyed girl that stood only a few feet behind him, an uncertain look on her face.

"Angie?" He asked. She nodded, walking the few feet to Harry, pulling the 14 year old into a hug. Harry hugged back, wrapping his arms around Angie's waist as her arms went around his neck. He'd missed her so much when she passed, the pain he felt since that horrible day having never left him.

Whispers broke out around the room as the two embraced, Harry's friends and family staring at them with expressions ranging from shock to surprise. Neither broke apart, not wanting to face everyone just yet.

"How are you here? I saw you die, held your hand as you passed. How?" Harry asked into Angie's hair. Angie pulled away, giving Harry a sad smile as she did so.

"I'm your Guardian Angel, Harry. I'm supposed to watch over you, make sure you stay safe as much as Destiny and Fate will allow. You're my little brother, after all!" She said the last part laughingly, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry laughed with her, dodging her wayward hand.

"OI! I'm not so little anymore now, am I?" Harry laughingly complained.

"Oh, but you are! You're smaller th-" Angie was interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"My dear girl, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask what your business is with my school. You seem to know one of my students quite intimately." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes. Angie sighed, grabbing one of Harry's hands and dragging him to the closest table(Hufflepuff). She sat him next to a surprised Cedric.

"I'll join you here as soon as I speak with Dumbledore. Don't move." Angie moved over to Dumbledore, holding a whispered conversation with the old wizard. A furrow appeared between Dumbledore's brows, and he nodded, moving off to stand in front of the Head table. The Weasleys had all moved to the Gryffindor table, seeing as they couldn't just stand around all day.

"I have just been informed of some rather disturbing information about one Mr. Potter. Classes will be cancelled for a period of two weeks so that we may watch a series of his memories to either prove or disprove this information." He waved his wand and the lights dimmed, the enchanted ceiling mirroring that of the night sky.

Angie pulled her mirror from her robes, making a complicated set of hand movements over the glass. The mirror grew large enough to be seen by everyone in the hall, attaching itself by invisible wires to the ceiling and becoming double sided. Finished with her work, she moved off to sit with Harry.


	4. Day One

**3: Day One**

_**-Circle-**_

"What have you done?!" Harry whisper-yelled as soon as Angie took her seat.

Angie smiled sadly. "I'm helping you, little brother, since you won't get help for yourself." She put her arm around his thin shoulders, drawing him into her side.

"And why am I not with my friends?" Harry asked.

"Do you really want to put up with their pity? I know they mean well, but they're not doin' ya any favors." Harry sighed, nodding his head.

"Get on with it then."

Angie nodded, waving her right hand. At once, the mirror began to play a memory.

_**~OoOoO~**_

**"BOY! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE BREAKFAST! NOW!" **A purple faced, moustached man yelled, a vein throbbing in his right temple.

A boy of about five or six entered the gleaming kitchen of his Aunt, a look of fear etched into his too pale features. His body was painfully thin and small, looking as if just the slightest breeze would push him over. His messy black hair looked like it could use a good washing, his emerald eyes dull behind thick, round glasses.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," The small boy muttered, heading straight for the stove where a pan of sausage was already sizzling. The boy, Harry, put a hand on the handle of the pan as he tried to climb onto the stool set up for him, over balancing and slipping backward off the stool, taking the pan with him. Harry gave a short screech of pain as he lande on the floor, his head cracking against the hard surface. The pan landed beside him, spilling its contents all over the floor.

**"YOU FUCKING FREAK!" **Vernon roared, his purple face shifting to a deep shade of red. The vein in his temple looked as though it might pop at any moment. Harry sat up a little, the fear on his face becoming more pronounced.

"Clean it up! Now! And when you're finished go to your cupboard and stay there, you'll get no food for a week!" He kicked the little boy in the ribs, smiling unpleasantly at the sickening crack of the little boys rib breaking.

Harry screeched in pain again, standing and rushing from the room as fast as his now injured body would allow, a small hand pressed to the side his Uncle had injured.

_**~OoOoO~**_

People were staring at him, expressions of shock and horror carved into their faces. Even the Slytherin's were horrified at what the overweight muggle had done to his own nephew.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat between Angie and Cedric, his face red with shame and embarrassment. Everyone in the Great Hall now knew the secret that he'd kept locked up close to the darkest part of his heart. He stared down at his slender hands in his lap, worrying the fabric of his trouser legs. Silence permeated the room, almost stifling in its intensity. After about ten minutes, Professor Mcgonagall decided to break it.

"Mr. Potter, why did you never tell anyone? Why didn't you tell Arabella? She could've helped you!"

Harry shook his head, laying his head on the table. "No one cared, Professor. No one noticed the blatantly obvious signs that I wasn't loved. No one." He sighed, a sigh that told the Great Hall just how tired, how weary, he truly was.

Danielle Diggory, from her spot between her husband and son, stared at the too small 14 year old in horror. Hadn't Molly told she and her husband how the boy was all alone at Kings Cross just before his first year? The poor thing must've been terrified!

If only she could just... Just- YES!

Angie smiled as she scanned the thoughts of people in the room, tightening her arm around Harry.

Amos ws shocked, wondering how The-Boy-Who-Lived, the son of James and Lily Potter, had been allowed to be abused. Danielle was planning to basically adopt her little brother, Cedric was horrified and a little angry, though he didn't seem to know why. Dumbledore was the best by far. He felt nothing but immeasurable guilt at having placed Harry in the Dursley household.

Things were about to get better for her little brother. She just knew it.

_**-Cirlce-**_

_**~Time Skip~**_

_Approximate Time: 11: 45 Am_

_Location: Shores of Black Lake_

"So how long are you here for?" Harry asked, smiling as Angie looped her arm through his.

"Until the Triwizard Tournament ends. Maybe a little after," She replied, hugging Harry's arm. She'd missed spending time with Harry and couldn't wait until he joined her in the afterlife. _Though, _she supposed, _I don't want him joining me too early._

They walked in silence for a few moments, watching in amusement as the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan threw rocks into the water of the Black Lake; The giant squid threw them right back.

"Why are you here, Angie?" Harry asked after the comfortable silence had passed.

Angie smiled and hugged his arm tighter. "Because Harry, you deserve happiness. You won't get that unless people understand who you are, where you come from."

"So you show them my worst moments?"

Angie laughed lightly. "No, Harry, I'll be showing when you turned Mrs. Moore's wig blue, too! Old bat deserved it!" Harry laughed as well, shaking his head.

"I guess it won't be _So _bad. As long as you're with me, if only for a little while, then I don't care." Angie smiled softly at Harry, squeezing his arm comfortingly before beginning to drag him back to the castle.

"C'mon! I want to meet your friends properly!" She said.

Harry laughed, allowing her to drag him. Things were finally starting to look up for him.


	5. Day Two

**4: Day Two**

**-Circle-**

_Tuesday, November 8, 1994_

_Location: Headmaster's Office_

Danielle Diggory smiled to herself, severely creeping out her husband and son. Whenever she smiled like _that, _she was about to do something rash, or stupid. Considering she was a Gryffindor in her school years, it could be both.

Dumbledore stared at the small family over his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling. He knew exactly what Danielle was planning, and he couldn't help but agree with it. The Weasleys were nice and all, but they hardly had enough money to care for their own kids, let alone a kid that's not theirs. The Diggory's, on the other hand, had more than enough.

Danielle took a deep breath, preparing herself to speak. "Lets not beat around the bush, Dumbledore," she began, her brown eyes glinting. "I want to adopt Harry. You and I both know that my husband and I have the funds to take care of another child, as well as enough room to house one. He will be well loved, and looked after. You yourself know that Lily made me the boys godmother!" She sat back in her chair, smirking at the looks her husband and son were giving her. Dumbledore smiled at Danielle over his steepled hands.

"An excellent idea! Though I must ask, how did you know I was Mr. Potter's Magical Guardian?"

"Ministry records, Dumbledore. You can't be that old!"

"Mum/Danielle!" Amos and Cedric hissed at the same time. Dumbledore only eye twinkled at them.

"Truly marvelous!" the eccentric wizard exclaimed, the wide smile on his face becoming even wider. Danielle rolled her eyes, crossing her legs.

"Indeed, but we're not here to discuss the Ministry's illegal disclosure of personal information to the public," she said, giving Dumbledore a hard look. Dumbledore nodded, suddenly becoming grave. "Indeed we are not. You want to adopt Harry, but I must warn you: ask him what he wants before making the decision for him. Spend time with him, get to know him, before you ask though. He doesn't take well to people trying to control his life.:

Danielle nodded, turning to Amos and Cedric. "Will you two fight me on this, or support me? I want to give that poor boy a proper home."

Cedric glanced at his father before he answered. "I support you, mum. You're decisions are right a quarter of the time," he said, remembering the baked potato incident of '89. Amos nodded, agreeing with his son.

"You have my full support, love."

Dumbledore stood, clapping his hands and smiling jovially. "Now that that's settled, let us adjourn to the Great Hall. I believe Miss Weller is getting quite impatient with us!" The other three stood as well, following the old wizard out the door and down the staircase leading out of his office.

**-Circle-**

_Approximate Time: 9:58 A.M._

_Location: Great Hall, Hufflepuff table_

"How much longer are they going to take?!" Angie groaned, her right leg bouncing under the table. Harry laughed at her. "Death hasn't changed you much, I see." Angie slapped his shoulder, huffing.

Harry laughed harder.

"I don't think I've ever seen Harry that happy before, not even with Hermione and Ron!" Susan Bones muttered to Hannah Abbott and Sally-Anne Perks. Both girls nodded, looking just as dumbfounded as Susan seemed to be feeling.

Angie stopped bouncing her leg when the doors to the Great Hall opened, the Headmaster and the Diggory's making their way into the room.

_"Finally!" _Angie moaned. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now that my meeting has finished, let us continue with the viewing of the memories." He clapped his hands and the lights dimmed.

Angie stood up from her seat as Cedric and his family took the empty spaces to the right of Harry.

"First and second years please wait in the Entrance Hall for this first memory to end," she said, waving her hand in a circular motion. The doors to the hall sprang open. "You will be called back in when it is over." The first and second years grumbled, but did as told. The doors closed.

Angie sat back down, waving her hand. The mirror - still attached to the ceiling - swirled black for a moment before the first memory began to play.

_**~OoOoO~**_

_A six year old Harry trudged along a cracked sidewalk, his black backpack hanging low on his shoulders as he clutched an orange envelope in his hands so tightly that his knuckles were white. Bruises in the shape of small fingers covered his arms, a large purple bruise covering his right cheek. Dudley and his gang had tried to see what the grades on his monthly report card were, but Mrs. Glen - the only teacher that liked him - managed to stop them before too much damage could be done._

_ Harry hitched his backpack up his shoulders, careful not to crumple the envelope as he continued to trudge 'home', his Cousin's old jeans beginning to slide down his hips. He hitched them back up, almost tripping._

_ A shiny silver car passed him slowly as he walked, and Dudley's face sneered at him from the back seat as Uncle Vernon drove him home, an unpleasant smirk on his face._

_ Harry stopped in his tracks, frozen with fear. He'd told his father what had happened at school, probably told him about the bad grades he undoubtably got. Vernon was going to be angry._

_ Harry stood there, the spring sun beginning to heat his skin, when he suddenly began walking again, wanting to get his Uncle's anger out of the way as fast as possible. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as last time._

_ It was futile, though._

_ By the time Harry got 'home', Uncle Vernon was waiting for him by the front door, a malicious glint in his watery blue eyes. He grabbed the little boys right forearm, ripping the envelope containing his grades from his hand and dragging him inside where he proceeded to throw the small boy to the carpeted floor of the hall._

_ Harry landed on his back, one of his two text books digging painfully into his spine._

_ "Lets see what you made on your monthly report, shall we," Vernon said in a false cheery voice, ripping the envelope open. He stared hard at the off-white card, his beady little eyes scanning the page, his face steadily becoming purple as he read._

_**"Freak!" **__Vernon spat, once he had finished reading._

_ "How dare you do better than my Dudder's. You probably cheated to get the good grades you have!" The enraged man grabbed the little boy by his hair and pulled him up, the backpack slipping from the boys shoulders as he was dragged out down the short hall and to the kitchen._

_ Still holding Harry by his hair, Vernon filled the sink with one porky hand, dragging the boy up and holding the boys face to the water._

_ "__**This **__is what happens when you do better than Dudley, __**boy**__!" Vernon snarled, pushing Harry's head under the water._

_ Harry struggled, kicking out his legs as he breathed in some of the water. His lungs burned as his body screamed for the oxygen it was being denied, bubbles rising to the surface as he tried to scream for his Aunt, anyone that could help him. Suddenly, almost all at once, the six year olds body went still in Vernon's grasp, hanging like a rag doll from Vernon's fat hands._

_ No more bubbles rose to the surface, and Vernon smiled._

_**~OoOoO~**_

Silence and the occasional sob was the only thing that could be heard in the Great Hall for awhile as everyone digested what they had just seen.

Molly Weasley was sobbing against her husbands shoulder; Dumbledore was pale, tears sliding down his wrinkled cheeks; Remus was holding a growling Padfoot by the scruff of his neck, his eyes glowing amber; Ron had a crying Hermione wrapped in his arms, looking as if he was holding back tears; Mr. Diggory had an angry look on his face as he comforted his wife, whom looked ready to tear something apart; and Cedric was helping Angie to bring a blankly staring Harry back to reality.

The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang hadn't one idea of what to think. Most felt sorry for the boy they didn't know, while others just didn't care. Angie, however, was busy trying to snap Harry out of his memory induced trance.

"C'mon, Harry. One more memory for today, Har-bear, c'mon." She coaxed. Cedric, as soon as he saw what Angie was trying to do, slid from his seat to kneel in front of Harry. He grabbed one of the boys small hands in his much larger one.

"C'mon, Harry. There are people here who care about you. You're not with those horrible people anymore."

"Please, Harry," Angie begged, resting a hand on his left shoulder. "Come back to us. No one here is going to hurt you." The glazed look in Harry's normally bright eyes slowly disappeared, and he blinked, clearing them.

"T-they drowned me," he murmured quietly. "They drowned me, but I didn't remember it until now." Angie put her arms around Harry as Cedric squeezed his hand, entwining their fingers.

"It's okay, Harry," Angie whispered into his hair. Cedric nodded.

"The mind, if it goes through a traumatic event, will often lock the traumatizing memory away," Cedric said smartly, retaking his seat with Harry's hand still in his own.

Harry, who had looked blank before, smiled a small smile, giggling a little.

"And what's so amusing?" Cedric asked.

"You sounded like Hermione right there," Harry giggled. Hermione, sitting with the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius at the Gryffindor table, smiled; she was glad her friend could still smile and laugh, despite what he had been through.

Cedric put on a look of mock anger. "And that is bad, why?" he asked in mock outrage.

"Nothing bad with it, just never expected there to be a male version of Hermione." Harry smirked.

Cedric huffed. "Well, I never!" he removed his hand from Harry's, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. Harry laughed

"Okay, okay. That's enough," Angie laughed, standing and waving her hand, opening the doors to the Great Hall. "First and second years, you may come back in now!" she called. Said students trooped back in, wondering why most of the females and half of the males were crying. The doors closed once more.

Angie sat back down, waving her hand once again.

"You're going to enjoy this, Harry," she said as the mirror began to play.

_**~OoOoO~**_

_ A seven year old Harry furrowed his brow in thought as he reread the multiplication problem he was supposed to be working on. He just didn't understand it!_

_ Mrs. Moore - the elderly mathematics teacher - glanced up from grading papers at her desk._

_ "Mr. Potter, is something the matter?" she asked, looking at him over her glasses. Harry nodded, gesturing to his unmarked paper. "I don't understand how to do the problem," he said quietly._

_ Mrs. Moore scoffed. "We've been working on multiplication for three weeks! You should understand how to do it perfectly!" she went back to her work._

_ Harry glared at her, wishing that one person would help him when he asked for it. He only wanted help understanding the problem, why couldn't she just help him?! Harry huffed angrily, turning back to his paper, when he heard Mrs. Moore's angry shout of, "Mr. Potter!" Harry looked back up, barely holding back a laugh._

_ "Yes, Mrs. Moore?" he asked._

_ "Why. Is. My. Wig. Blue."_

_ Harry held back a snort. "Karma," he said, earning himself a couple of laughs. the teacher glared._

_ "And why might that be, Mr. Potter?"_

_ "You didn't help me," Harry said bluntly, as little kids often do._

_ Mrs. Moore glared at the young boy, opening a drawer at her desk and pulling out a pink slip of paper, writing something on it. When she finished, she stood and walked to Harry's desk at the front of the room, laying the pink slip on the fake wood surface._

_ "Take that to the Headmistress then head to ISS," she said, walking back to her desk and sitting back down._

_ Harry sighed but stood, making his way out of the room with a small smile on his face._

_**~OoOoO~**_

Harry laughed lightly, smiling as he thought about that day.

"_That _was a good day!" Harry exclaimed, beginning to laugh in earnest. "Mrs. Moore never called ahead to let ISS know I was coming. Once I got out of the Headmistresses office, I just hid in the nearest bathroom!" Angie and Cedric laughed with him.

Danielle and Amos smiled at the laughing teens, waiting patiently for them to calm down so they could say what they wanted to say. When they finally did, Danielle stood from her seat and made her way to stand in front of Harry.

Danielle smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Harry," she said, the smile on her face growing a little sad.

"I knew your mother when we were in school, three years ahead of her. You have Lily's eyes, but you could easily pass for James' twin." Harry smiled at her as a wistful look came upon her face. She shook her head.

"I remember when you were born. James was crying, he was so happy, and Lily was practically glowing. Said she couldn't wait for your Hogwarts years." A tear slipped down her cheek, and she placed a hand on Harry's hair, ignoring the flinch, and smoothed back his untidy locks.

"If you ever want to know anything about your parents, you come to Amos and I. We'll tell you anything you want to know!" She smiled once more, moving back to her spot beside her husband.

Harry sat there, shocked, until Angie grabbed his and Cedric's arms, dragging them out of the Castle, not stopping until they reached the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. When asked for an explanation as to why they were out there by Harry, she said she only wanted to catch up.

And Harry smiled, settling his back against the trunk of a large tree beside Cedric as the figures of Ron and Hermione descended the grassy slope to their place at the edge of the forest.

For once, he was happy.

* * *

**Kim: **Don't forget to review!


End file.
